The Who
Genres * garage rock * hard rock * psychedelic rock * progressive rock * punk * soft rock * folk rock * power pop * stoner metal * pop rock * rock and roll Significance * They were often noted for their wild style, including a concert where they destroyed their instruments on stage. * They performed at the Woodstock Music Festival. * They performed at the Monterey International Pop Festival. * Most of their studio albums have gone at least gold. * Their concert album Live at Leeds went double platinum. * Several of their compilations went at least gold. * The soundtracks to Tommy and The Kids are Alright were both hits, the latter going platinum. * They had numerous hit singles. * They were a part of the British Invasion of the sixties. * Their song Boris the Spider is considered to be the birth of the "death growl" associated with death metal. * Their version of the Eddie Cochran song Summertime Blues emphasized the line "I'd like to help you, Son, but you're too young to vote" as a part of the movement to lower the voting age to eighteen. * They are often noted for a concert at the Isle of Wight. * Their song Love, Reign O'er Me was successfully covered by the popular grunge band Pearl Jam. * Punk band The Offspring did a song called The Kids Aren't Alright, named after the Who song The Kids are Alright. * They had a major influence on punk. Trivia * Member Pete Townshend would go on to have a successful solo career and is best known for his hit Let My Love Open the Door. * The song Who Are You? had to be censored for airplay due to an obscenity. This makes the original version rare and valuable. * They formed the main subject of a variant of the classic comedy sketch Who's on First. * They were noted for their revolutionary film Tommy. * Many of their hits became classic rock staples * They participated in the rockabilly revival * Their member Roger Daltrey would go on to have a successful solo career Recommended Albums * Tommy * Who's Next * Quadrophenia * My Generation * A Quick One * The Who Sell Out * Odds & Sods * Endless Wire Recommended Songs Favorites * Who Are You? * Baba O'Riley (Teenage Wasteland) * Behind Blue Eyes * Won't Get Fooled Again * Pinball Wizard * My Generation * Magic Bus * I Can See For Miles * I Can't Explain * Pictures of Lily * You Better You Bet * Squeeze Box * Join Together * The Kids are Alright * Going Mobile * Bargain * A Legal Matter * Happy Jack * The Real Me * Long Live Rock (Rock is Dead) * The Song is Over * Substitute * The Seeker * Love Ain't for Keeping Other * Eminence Front * Love, Reign O'er Me * Boris the Spider * I'm a Boy * Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere * Slip Kid * I'm Free * We're Not Gonna Take it * Tommy Can You Hear Me? * Summertime Blues * Albert Flasher * Getting in Tune (The Straight and Narrow) * 5:15 (Inside, Outside, Leave Me Alone) * Acid Queen * It's Not Enough * Drowned * Athena (She's a Bomb) * Call Me Lightning * Do You Think It's Alright? * Fiddle About * See Me, Feel Me * It's Hard * Cry if You Want Category:Garage rock Category:Hard rock Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Progressive rock Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Sixties Category:Woodstock performer Category:Monterey performer Category:British Invasion Category:Punk Category:Soft rock Category:Folk rock Category:Power pop Category:Stoner metal Category:Pop rock Category:Pop punk Category:Rock and roll Category:First year inductee